In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and a Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-Advanced) system, there are increasingly more forms of various deployed networks, such as a heterogeneous network (Hetnet), coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (Coordinated Multiple Points, CoMP), small cell networking (such as a pico cell), dense small cell networking, and dual connectivity.
A wireless network completes coverage by using a cell. Currently, there are more types of cells. Generally, according to a coverage area, a macro cell has a relatively large coverage area, and a small cell, a pico cell, or the like has a relatively small coverage area. The small cell is usually deployed in an urban hotspot, such as a mall or a supermarket, or another indoor or outdoor place in which coverage and a capacity need to be improved. An access device provides physical device support for cell coverage, and a base station generally provides a macro cell.
An objective pursued in a wireless network is to improve a capacity and coverage of a wireless network system and optimize transmission in the entire wireless network system.
Currently, a manner of deploying a small cell is implemented through a remote optical fiber. In the solution, a connection between a small cell and a macro cell is established by using an optical fiber. In this way, the small cell and the macro cell feature rapid communication. However, because optical fiber deployment is limited by a place, construction, and the like, the solution is not quite applicable to deployment of dense cells, and downlink data transmission performance is relatively low.